Not Alone
by MsFanficWriter
Summary: Alyssa Thornhill had the perfect life until her dad and step-mother decided to move to Tree Hill, where her father would work for an old friend... Dan Scott. What happens when Alyssa and Luke try things out? What happens when her ex shows up?
1. Chapter 1

Alyssa Thornhill had a perfect life in the small town of Grand Hill. She had a boyfriend, who was captain of the basketball team, she was the best offensive player in soccer and best defensive player in basketball, she was friends with everyone, and she was nominated Prom Queen. Everything was as perfect as can be….  
  
"We're moving!!" Alyssa yelled. She was in her soccer jersey and Sean, her boyfriend, was just outside in his hott new car. "Why couldn't you tell me after the game?!" Alyssa cried out. She was confused.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. We just thought-"  
  
"So it was her idea too?!" Alyssa pointed to her step-mother. She was okay the first year and a half with the dating and the marriage. She trusted her new step-mother. Guess I was wrong to trust her, Alyssa thought to herself.  
  
Alyssa was so mad that she left the house with a bang. She slammed the front door. She got into the car and looked at her handsome boyfriend. This was the County Game! If her team won, they would have an entire season of being undefeated. Sean looked at his beautiful girlfriend and saw tears overflow her dark blue eyes.   
  
"What's wrong, Lyssa?" Sean asked as he got up to the highway.  
  
"I'm- I'm moving." Alyssa couldn't believe it.  
  
They didn't speak until they got to Jerson High School. Alyssa got out of the car and hugged her handsome boyfriend. Then she ran to her teammates.  
  
"Alright girls, this is it. We beat them; we're with an entire season undefeated. If Jerson wins, they get the undefeated season. Now let's get this game done. Alyssa."  
  
"Hands in. We're want?!"  
  
"Grand Hill Girls!"  
  
"We're gonna what?!"  
  
"KICK ASS!" The girls ran to the field.  
  
"Thornhill starts with the ball; she passes to Orlando, who passes back to Thornhill, who passes to Crouch, who kicks to Yerning, who passes to Thornhill, who scores! One and zero." The game went back and forth. Jerson and Grand Hill were tied.   
  
"This is it, ladies and gentlemen. Whoever wins this is the undefeated team of Berrien County." Grand Hill started the game with an unexpected twist.   
  
"Thornhill has the ball; she kicks it far. Oh! Freming from Jerson gets the ball. Thornhill runs up to tackle the ball. She receives it! She has the ball! She shoots…" A full 30 seconds went by before the ball touched the ground.  
  
"They score!!! Grand Hill wins!!" Alyssa jumped up and down. They had won the county championship. Alyssa was excited. She knew, though, once she got home, the sadness would build. She was moving in three days to… Tree Hill. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alyssa and her family arrived at their new hot had four bedrooms. The four bedrooms puzzled the young teen. One bedroom was for her. One bedroom was for her father and step-mother. The last two bedrooms? She wasn't sure what they were for. Perhaps, two offices? Alyssa explored all four bedrooms before deciding to pick the one that interested her most. Shauna, her step-mother, allowed Alyssa to pick which ever one she wanted. So… Alyssa picked the one that had a door to her own bedroom and a door to another room, in which she assumed to be an office.   
  
"So… how do you like your new bedroom, bathroom, and office?" Shauna asked.  
  
"I don't know. I like my old room better." Alyssa snapped.   
  
"Alyssa, please don't be so mad. We're doing this so your father can get a better job." Shauna paused. Alyssa had something else on her mind and she knew it. "Alyssa… did something happen between you and Sean?" Wrong question.   
  
"Why? Do you want to shove it my face?" Alyssa yelled. Tears started to form into her dark blue eyes. "We broke up." Shauna put an arm around Alyssa.  
  
"Why did you two break up? I always thought that nothing would break the two of you apart." Alyssa buried her head into her step-mother's shoulder.  
  
"Everyone knows that long-distance relationships don't last." Alyssa said with a sigh.   
  
"Don't worry, sweetie, there are plenty of fish in the sea." Shauna said. Alyssa laughed. "Plus, your daddy's new boss has a son." Alyssa looked at Shauna with a look that said 'and your point?' "I heard he's very handsome… and available." Alyssa and Shauna laughed. 


	3. Chapter 3

After 3 days in their new house, Alyssa, her father, and Shauna went over to meet the new boss and his family. Alyssa decided to wear a dress, for the first time in 10 years, to help impress her father's new boss. Her dress was red; it had red lace sleeves and made her look older.  
  
"Well, here we are." Her father, Arthur, said as they pulled up to a huge house. They had a small house in Grand Hill. Now, they had a bit of a bigger house in Tree Hill.   
  
"Don't worry so much, Daddy. You'll be great." Alyssa said as she kissed her father's cheek. They walked up to the door and before anyone could knock, the door opened. There stood a rather tall man in a nice suit. A younger man walked up next to the tall man.  
  
"Arthur Thornhill, how are you?" The tall man said as he and Alyssa's father hugged.   
  
"Dan Scott, meet my daughter, Alyssa, and my wife, Shauna." Dan looked both Alyssa and Shauna up and down as to judge them.   
  
"Hello." Alyssa and Shauna said at the same time.   
  
"Hello." Dan said as he shook both the young women's hands. "Oh." Dan said as he heard the young man clear his throat. "This is my son, Nathan, and this," Dan said as a beautiful woman tapped him on the shoulder, "is my wife, Deb."  
  
"Hello." Everyone was acquainted. Nathan showed Alyssa in, while the four adults went to the back to talk.  
  
"So, when do you start school?" Nathan said after giving Alyssa a glass of water.  
  
"Tuesday," Alyssa said in a simple answer. Her step-mother was quite right about Nathan being handsome. He seemed sweet and charming so far. "So… I really need to know…" Alyssa started to say.  
  
"Yes?" Nathan was sitting across from Alyssa in a rather nice chair.  
  
"Do you have a girls' basketball team at your school?" Nathan just about choked on his drink when she asked this.   
  
"A girls' basketball team?" Nathan asked. "Um, well, I don't really know… I don't think we do." He saw the look in her eyes. They looked sad at the thought with no basketball… _Wait, she's a basketball player?_ Nathan thought to himself, and then a thought struck him.  
  
"I could call my coach really quick…" Nathan suggested.  
  
"If it's not too much trouble." Alyssa said with hope.   
  
"I'll be right back." Nathan left. He called Whitey and then was back in next 5 minutes.  
  
"That was quick." Alyssa said with a gorgeous smile. Nathan thought for a minute that Alyssa was almost perfect.  
  
"Oh, um, Coach said that they're thinking of starting a girls' basketball team, but he's not even sure if there will be any girls will wanna join."   
  
"Well, I'm all for it." Alyssa said in a flirty tone.   
  
"Well, as captain…" Nathan began. "I say good luck to ya." Alyssa said.  
  
"Do have a basketball court anywhere near here?" Alyssa asked hoping maybe to play him and see how good he really was.   
  
"Yeah. There's one not too far from here… I could show you if you want… we could even meet up and play a game if you want."  
  
"Definitely, but there is just one question I have to ask." Alyssa said. She leaned in so that only he could hear her.   
  
"And what's that?" Nathan said. He also leaned in. His eyes met hers. He couldn't help but look down. Her shirt was opened. And part of her breasts showed.  
  
"Will you cry when you're beaten by a girl?" Alyssa stood up and sat next to him. She heard the adults coming.  
  
"Never." Nathan whispered.  
  
"Well, Alyssa we must be off." Alyssa's father said.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Deb asked in a pleasing voice.  
  
"Yeah, please stay, Mr. and Mrs. Thornhill." Nathan agreed. He really wanted to get to know Alyssa.  
  
"Well," Shauna looked at Alyssa, who nodded her head.  
  
"Arthur, I really don't feel like getting take out again anyways."   
  
"Alright."   
  
"Um, Dad, can I have the keys to the car?" Alyssa asked. Arthur gave her the keys. Alyssa started to leave, and then she looked at Nathan. He followed her.  
  
"Be right back." Nathan said. They left.  
  
"Why didn't you ask what the keys were for?" Dan asked. He didn't like what just happened.  
  
"I trust her more than anyone." Arthur said with a laugh. Shauna looked at her husband. "Of course I trust my wife too."   
  
"Good save." Dan said with a laugh.  
  
--------  
  
"So why did you need your dad's keys?" Nathan said, once they got to her father's car.  
  
"I wanted to show you something." Alyssa opened the trunk to the car. There was a bunch of trophies.  
  
"Wow! I don't even have _that_ many trophies." Alyssa closed the trunk. Then she took off the dress she was wearing; now, she was wearing a basketball jersey and shorts. Nathan was impressed.   
  
"Ok. So show me where the basketball court is really quick."   
  
"It's at the park." Alyssa got in the car and Nathan followed. They drove to a small park with a basketball court. No one there. Then they drove back. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Alyssa and Nathan came back, dinner was almost ready. Arthur gave Alyssa a look when he saw what she was wearing.  
  
"Sorry, I look this way everyone, it's just that I don't like wearing dresses like I used to." Dan looked at Deb, who laughed.  
  
"It's okay. I know how that feels." Alyssa smiled.  
  
"Shall we eat?" Dan said as he heard the '_bing_' of the stove.  
  
During dinner, Dan and Arthur talked about college and high school. Nathan and Alyssa didn't realize it, but they were playing footsey. After dinner, Nathan and Alyssa made plans to meet at the park with the basketball court.  
  
At around 9 o'clock, Alyssa decided to get there early in order to warm-up. When she got there, she saw a tall, handsome, young man with blonde hair playing basketball alone. She walked up anyways. Alyssa wasn't the type of girl to be shy. She said what was on her mind no matter the cost.  
  
"Hi." Alyssa said. She started the tall blonde.  
  
"Oh... Hi. I didn't see you there." He stood there a few minutes and watched the new face take a ball, with lots of writing, out of her bag. She dribbled it. While waiting for the young man to speak.  
  
"I'm Alyssa Thornhill." Alyssa said, breaking the awkwardness.   
  
"Lucas Scott." He replied with a smile.   
  
"Scott? You're not by chance related to… Nathan Scott are you?" Alyssa tilted her head to the side. Her dark brown curly hair went with her head.  
  
"Yeah. Unfortunately. Dan is my dad. He left my mom and married Nathan's mom and had him. Forgetting about my mom and me." Luke couldn't believe how much personal info was just revealed.  
  
"I got the impression that Dan was a bad guy." Alyssa kinda laughed. "He even thinks that Nathan and I are going to go out." When she had went to the bathroom, while at the Scotts' home, she over heard Dan telling her dad what a great couple Nathan and she would make.  
  
"Do you like Nathan?" Luke asked, surprising both the new girl and himself.  
  
"He seems like a great guy so far…"  
  
"…but?"  
  
"But I don't know if he's really… my type." Alyssa and Luke talked till 10 o'clock, the time that Nathan was supposed to meet Alyssa.   
  
"Wow!" Alyssa exclaimed in between a laugh. "It's 10:00."   
  
"You said why you had come to the park." Luke said, quickly so that she would stay longer and talk with him.  
  
"I was supposed to meet Nathan here to play a little b-ball." Alyssa replied. The look in Luke's pretty eyes didn't seem happy.  
  
"Oh."   
  
"Well, I have to go." Alyssa said grabbing her ball _but_ before she could grab it, Luke grabbed it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Alyssa said trying to snatch the ball away.  
  
"You didn't get to play ball with Nathan, so…"   
  
"So what?" Alyssa said flirty.  
  
"So why don't you play a quick a game to say… oh… 5 baskets." Luke had the ball in his right hand. Alyssa was a little too short to reach, so it was a real entertaining for Lucas Scott.  
  
"Fine!" Alyssa jumped as high as she could and snatched the ball.  
  
"You start." Luke said with a laugh.  
  
"Okay." Alyssa said shaking her head.   
  
It started off slow. Alyssa and Luke both made a basket. It was 10:30 before another basket was made. After that, they each made another 3 baskets, leaving 1 basket to make the tie become the winner. Alyssa shot the ball for the win but Luke stopped it. It flew towards the out of bounce area. They both went for it.  
  
"I got it." Alyssa said. Luke was already there but Alyssa jumped for it.   
  
–_Bam!_-  
  
Luke fell right on top of Alyssa. Their bodies hard against each other's. Luke stared into her beautiful dark blue eyes, and Alyssa stared back into his. Her hands were touching his blonde shaggy hair. Luke's hands were on her waist. (An awkward fall.) Luke got up and helped Alyssa get up. She again hit his body. Their bodies met again. He leaned in and so did she. Their lips intertwined. She put her hands on his shoulders. He put his hands on her waist.   
  
Just as Luke and Alyssa kissed, Nathan drove up. He had his explanation all worked out to apologize. _That's_ when he saw them lean and kiss. 


	5. Chapter 5

After the kiss, Alyssa looked at her Beckham watch. It was almost her curfew. Alyssa apologized and gathered her ball and bag. Lucas asked when he would see her again. To Alyssa, from the moment she and Lucas had met eyes, she felt like she was in a movie.   
  
"Tomorrow. Here. At 8pm." Alyssa replied.   
  
When she got home, Shauna was asleep on their black leather couch in their huge living room. Alyssa woke Shauna up and told her everything. Shauna was a little disappointed at the time but was happy for Alyssa.   
  
When Lucas came home, he had the biggest smile on his face. Karen, his mom, was awake. She had been a little worried. Lucas hugged his mom, told her not to worry so much, and walked away with his grin growing wider and wider every time he thought of his kiss with the most gorgeous girl he had ever met.   
  
The next morning, the freshly kissed teens woke up with a huge smile. It was Saturday so there were two things to smile about  
  
"Okay, who is she?" Karen asked, getting a little scared that her son had had a smile on his face since the night before.  
  
"What?" Lucas said surprised. "Why would you ask something like that?" He took a sip of his coffee. His mom had her own coffee shop so it was nice to get good coffee at somewhere that was good. He left with his coffee and sat down. His best friend, Haley, would be in for work any minute.  
  
"Okay, who is she?" Haley said as she entered the shop. His smile never faded.   
  
"What?" Lucas said again. Trying to sound surprised. Just as he said that… _she_ walked in.  
  
"Oh, Luke, this is Alyssa. She's new." Haley said. Alyssa and Lucas's eyes widened. They couldn't believe that they would be actually be seeing each other again.  
  
"Hi." Alyssa giggled.  
  
"Hey." Lucas replied. Their eyes never left one another.  
  
"So… Lyssa, tell me more about the guy that you met last night." Haley said as they sat down with Lucas.  
  
"Well," Alyssa began, "he was cute, sweet, great at basketball, had blonde shaggy hair, pretty blue eyes, and was tall." Lucas cleared his throat wanting to know about the kiss.   
  
"What about the kiss?" Haley asked. She was very curious.  
  
"It was… unbelievable. I felt like I was floating." Alyssa's eyes still didn't leave Luke's.  
  
"What about you, Luke?" Haley asked, already knowing something was up between him and the new girl. "What was she like?"  
  
"She was beautiful. We played b-ball. She was actually good." Lucas saw the look on Alyssa's face. "Actually, she was better than good."   
  
"Uh…huh…" Haley said with a look on her face. "What was her name?" Alyssa's eyes told Lucas not to tell till later.   
  
"Um, I never got one."  
  
"Uh…huh…" Haley looked at Alyssa. "What about you? Did you get a name?" Alyssa's eyes looked down at her nails.   
  
"I don't remember. I was in a hurry to get to home." Alyssa replied. Haley couldn't help but try and get the truth out.  
  
"Have you two met before?" At that question, the options were either lie to a friend or tell the truth.   
  
"No." They said at the same time.  
  
"Look at the time." Alyssa said suddenly. "I promised Shauna I'd come home after our walk so she could tell me something important." Alyssa started to leave.   
  
"It was nice meeting you, Alyssa." Lucas said. "Hope to see you soon."   
  
Alyssa smiled and replied, "Me too."   
  
"Well, I have to get to work, Lucas." Haley said with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna meet up with some friends and shoot some hoops." He started to leave and then turned around and kissed his best friend's cheek.  
  
"What was that for?" Haley asked, pretending to be in disgust.  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow, ok?"   
  
When Luke exited the coffee shop, he saw Alyssa waiting just a few cars down. He walked towards her, but then a voice took the glory away.  
  
"Hey Alyssa." It was Nathan Scott.  
  
"Oh… Hey Nathan. What are you doing here?" Alyssa wanted to run into Luke's arms and go far, far away with him.  
  
"We had a basketball game last night." Nathan saw her eyes go in his half-brother's direction. He stood in the way. Alyssa felt hands slide to her tiny waist.  
  
"I didn't show up." Alyssa lied. "I had to fix some thing up for my dad." She lied again.  
  
"Really?" Nathan said, raising an eyebrow. "So, how about tonight? You busy?" Luke heard his evil half-brother's plan. "Cause I'd love to take you to dinner, a movie, and maybe play you a little one-on-one."   
  
"Actually Nathan," Alyssa had an idea. "I forgot to mention," she tried to think of an excuse. "The reason we moved here was for me to be closer to my…um…" Alyssa didn't know if she wanted to say boyfriend because she didn't exactly have one; but she said it anyways. "We came here so that I could be with my boyfriend." Luke's heart dropped to the middle of the earth's core. "If fact you might know him." Luke started to walk away. "His name is Lucas Scott." Luke stopped. Was she for real? Or was this just to get his brother away?  
  
"Hey Lyssa." Luke turned around and played along.  
  
"Hey Luke." She wasn't sure what to do now. Luke put his arms around his 'girlfriend'.   
  
"Really?" Nathan raised an eyebrow. "When did you two meet?"  
  
"Two months ago. At a party. Through Haley James." Luke replied.  
  
"Really?" Nathan said again.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot." Alyssa said. She kissed Luke making it look as if she knew what she was doing. Luke smiled when they pulled apart.  
  
"Ok…" Nathan walked away. 


End file.
